La caja de música
by ajota08
Summary: Versión libre del capítulo Out of the Box - warning! spoilers y azotes/castigo corporal/nalgadas.


La caja de música

**Basado en el episodio Out of the Box, pero ignorando completamente a Kate. **

"**Mozzie"**

"**Neal"**

**Ambos intercambiaron un abrazo con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. **

**No se veían desde meses después que Neal había sido encarcelado.**

**Neal se había sorprendido al recibir el mensaje de su amigo: "Tenemos que vernos. Hay algo muy interesante" y sabiamente lo ocultó de su padre.**

**¿cómo explicaría al hombre que su amigo delincuente lo estaba contactando? **

**No. **

**Peter pondría el grito en el cielo y seguramente su mano en una región particular de su anatomía. **

**No. Ni soñarlo.**

"**Encontré a mi padre" dijo Neal como una forma de empezar a contar lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.**

**Mozzie asintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia "El de traje. Lo se. Estuve investigando" **

**Neal sonrió de oreja a oreja "Debí suponerlo"**

"**¿Qué tenías para mostrarme que era tan interesante?"**

"**Nunca lo vas a creer" Mozzie sacó un sobre de su abrigo y procedió a mostrar su contenido esparciéndolo en la mesa del bar donde estaban sentados. **

"**La caja de música de ámbar!" Neal miró a Mozzie con los ojos ensanchados "Sabes dónde está?"**

"**Ahá" contestó Mozzie con una mueca "Si la consigues…te hará volver al ruedo"**

**Neal bajó los ojos y jugueteó con las fotografías del tan preciado objeto "No se si quiero volver al ruedo" murmuró. **

**Imágenes de la vida con su padre estaban llenando su mente. **

**Mozzie lanzó una risita, hasta que comprendió que su amigo hablaba en serio.**

"**¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó antes de poder contenerse. **

**Neal sólo lo miró y bajó la mirada nuevamente "hablas en serio".**

"**Escucha" insistió Moz "sabes que esta caja de música es ampliamente codiciada. Hay muchos compradores interesados que están buscándote desesperados porque saben que tú eres el único que podrías hacerte con ese artículo" Neal continuaba con la mirada baja "Además, Keller te desafió a hacerlo"**

"**Qué?" ese último comentario hizo que Neal levantara la cabeza. Keller era un viejo adversario suyo.**

**Mozzie ocultó su sonrisa. **

**Sabía que tocándole el orgullo a su amigo lo pondría más receptivo.**

"**Está enojado porque todos los compradores te buscan a ti. Lo último que dijo fue…- fingió no recordarlo - ah sí… **_**no dejes a un niño hacer el trabajo de un hombre**_**…Así que te desafió a robar la caja de música antes que él."**

**Neal lo miró fijamente unos segundos, luego dijo "¿Qué tienes?"**

**Mozzie bombeó su brazo mentalmente **_**sí!**_

**Pasaron la siguiente hora conversando sobre los detalles del robo.**

**La dichosa caja de música estaba en la embajada de Italia. **

**Mozzie había hecho un gran trabajo de vigilancia y había conseguido muchos datos, pero necesitaban un lugar donde poder planificar. **

**Neal debía pensar en dos estrategias. **

**Una para hacerse con la caja de música y la otra para ocultárselo a su padre. **

**Peter tendría algo que decir si se enteraba…o hacer. **

**El muchacho sacudió de su cabeza la imagen de sí mismo con el trasero desnudo cruzado sobre el regazo de su padre, y continuó prestando atención a lo que decía su amigo.**

**Decidieron que el mejor lugar para planear todo era la casa de June. **

**Neal no había perdido el contacto con la mujer y ella aún tenía libre la habitación de huéspedes en su casa. **

**Fueron a verla y coordinaron la ocupación del cuarto antes de que Neal se diera cuenta de la hora que era.**

"**Tengo que irme" dijo abruptamente. **

**Moz lo miró extrañado. "Mi papá debe estar esperándome" agregó a modo de explicación.**

"**Oh" fue toda la respuesta del otro hombre.**

"**Dónde estabas?" fue lo primero que dijo Peter al ver entrar a su hijo a la casa.**

"**Yo…aaammm…fui a ver a June" respondió Neal con la media verdad. **

**Su papá parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar mentiras, así que decidió decir toda la verdad que pudiera.**

**Peter solamente lo miró con aire de recelo. **

**Su hijo había estado perdido casi tres horas esa tarde y la pequeña vacilación que tuvo cuando contestó le hizo sospechar que el muchacho no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.**

"**La próxima vez contesta tu celular" dijo con un ceño.**

**Neal hizo todo un aspaviento para sacar su celular del bolsillo "Oh! No noté que estaba apagado" declaró, mintiendo más fácilmente. Había apagado su teléfono justamente para evitar que su padre lo llamara "lo siento" agregó, por las dudas.**

**Peter sólo lo miró. **

"**Voy…voy a cambiarme" dijo Neal, evidentemente incómodo con el silencio de su padre. Y subió rápidamente las escaleras.**

_**En qué andará?**_** Pensó Peter, no se había tragado nada de la imagen de inocencia que trataba de aparentar su hijo. **_**Deberé vigilarlo más…**_

**Neal y Mozzie establecieron su base de operaciones en la casa de June.**

**Se reunían en todos los momentos en que Neal podía escapar de su padre, que no eran muchos pero fueron suficientes para que armaran un plan.**

**Con sus contactos y su tiempo disponible, Mozzie pudo conseguir los planos de la embajada y juntos comenzaron a diseñar la estrategia.**

**Irían a una fiesta que daba la embajada, Neal como invitado y Mozzie como empleado del servicio de catering.**

**Justo en el momento más álgido de la planificación, cuando estaban mirando el plano de la embajada colocado en un caballete, June abrió la puerta..**

"**Llegó tu padre Neal" dijo, empezando a hablar incluso antes de comenzar a abrir para advertir a los ocupantes.**

**Peter se había negado educadamente a esperar abajo a que lo anunciara.**

**June no tenía idea de lo que Neal hiciera allí con su amigo, pero supuso que nunca estaría de más ponerlo sobreaviso… por las dudas…**

**Peter entró en el momento justo para ver a Neal darse vuelta para recibirlo y a su acompañante colocar rápidamente algo en un caballete de pintor.**

"**Papá… no te esperaba…" comenzó a hablar el muchacho para ganar tiempo.**

"**Evidentemente no. Estuve tratando de ubicarte para un trabajo y tu celular nuevamente está apagado… ¿no funciona bien?"**

"**Oh..Oh! lo lamento…" respondió Neal con la sonrisa radiante que utilizaba cada vez que quería desviar la atención de alguien. **

**Se dirigió hacia su saco que estaba en el respaldo de una silla, y sacó el celular del bolsillo para mirarlo. "Si…está con el volumen bajo…lo siento" repitió.**

**Peter se había adelantado y estaba dando una mirada alrededor. **

**Había algo sospechoso pero no acertaba a poner su dedo en eso. **

"**Eeemmm… papá… estaba mirando este cuadro con Dante…" empezó a explicar el muchacho "Oh! Pero que tonto! No te lo he presentado… Papá… el sr. Dante Alversham, un…un…antiguo amigo. Dante, mi papá Peter Burke"**

"**Agente especial del FBI" agregó Peter mientras tomaba la mano tendida del hombre. **

**Si era un antiguo amigo quizá estuviera relacionado a los antiguos delitos de Neal…**

"**Sí. Por supuesto" respondió Mozzie con una sonrisa "Neal me ha hablado de usted. Estabamos mirando esta obra de arte, yo sólo quería la opinión de Caffrey…o es Burke?... de cualquier forma, no es nada urgente, puede esperar…" y Mozzie hizo una pausa para respirar.**

"**Bien. Creo que debo irme. Neal, estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego. Adiós agente Burke" se despidió apresuradamente, saliendo por la puerta que June había dejado abierta luego de dejar a los hombres solos.**

**Cuando quedaron solos, Peter clavó la mirada en Neal.**

"**Quizás… quizás debemos irnos?" preguntó inocentemente Neal, poniéndose el saco de su traje "cuál era el trabajo del que querías hablarme?"**

**Peter suspiró "Vamos, te lo contaré en el camino" Dirigió a su hijo hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí, no sin antes dar otra mirada general al cuarto.**

**La noche señalada, Neal bajó las escaleras repasando lo que le diría a su padre si éste le preguntaba dónde iba. **

**Peter y El estaban sentados a la mesa del comedor, uno con una notebook y la otra con unos papeles de su empresa.**

**Ambos levantaron la mirada al escuchar los pasos del muchacho.**

"**wow" murmuró El al ver a su hijastro vestido con un traje negro y de excelente corte que resaltaba su figura. Su pelo negro estaba perfectamente peinado hacia el costado despejando totalmente sus facciones blancas y finas y sus ojos azules. **

**Peter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, sabiendo que la reacción de El era totalmente natural ante la belleza particular de su niño y que sería repetida por todas las mujeres que lo miraran. **

**Pero la vistosa apariencia de su hijo no lo distrajo del hecho que se estaba preparando para salir.**

"**A dónde vas?" preguntó gentilmente.**

"**A-a una recepción en la embajada de Italia" respondió Neal y su vacilación no pasó desapercibida a su padre "V-voy como acompañante de June. Ella me invitó…"**

**Peter sonrió más ampliamente y tomó su celular, marcando el número de June.**

"**Hola June, habla Peter Burke" El y Neal rodaron los ojos y Neal fingió molestia ante la falta de confianza de su padre, relegando a un rincón de su mente la pequeña vocecita que le decía que su padre tenía razón en desconfiar.**

"**Hola Peter! Dime en qué puedo ayudarte"**

"**Tengo aquí a mi hijo vestido con sus mejores galas, listo para ir a buscarte y ser tu acompañante en una fiesta en la embajada de Italia… Estas lista para recibirlo?" el agente trató de disimular la pregunta real: **_**es verdad lo que me dice mi hijo?**_

**June no había llegado a sus años y a su estilo de vida siendo tonta, y captó enseguida las intenciones de Peter. **

**Emitió una risita como respuesta "Pero que chico más impaciente! Sí Peter, envíalo hacia aquí por favor, y no le digas nada… pero su verdadera acompañante es mi nieta" ayudó un poquito a hacer más creíble la excusa del muchacho. Ella, como Elízabeth, pensaba que Peter tenía una rienda muy corta sobre el niño.**

"**Ok. Ya sale para allá" sonrió Peter. **

**Una vez que Neal comprendió que June apoyaba su historia, suspiró aliviado interiormente y tradujo su expresión en una de ofendida.**

**Peter se puso de pie y se acercó a el para acomodar su corbata que estaba un poquito inclinada (nada notable, solamente algo que él quería hacer para que su hijito no se creyera perfecto)**

"**Un día tu y yo hablaremos del concepto de confianza" se permitió decir burlonamente Neal.**

"**Y ese mismo día hablaremos sobre el concepto de avisar tus planes a tu padre con anterioridad" contestó Peter en el mismo tono. Tomándolo de los hombros lo dio vuelta y lo dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada con una palmada en las nalgas.**

**Neal suspiró teatralmente y apuró sus pasos para evitar una repetición "Adios El! Adios papá!".**

**A las cuatro de la mañana sonó el teléfono de la mesa de luz de Peter.**

"**Burke" contestó con voz pastosa una vez que pudo identificar y localizar de dónde venía el sonido.**

"**Es Jones…Peter, siento molestarte a esta hora pero…creí que querrías saber que atacaron la embajada de Italia…"**

"**Qué?" Peter se sentó abruptamente en la cama.**

"**Solo reportaron a un **_**ladrón de arte**_** Peter" se apresuró a agregar Jones al notar la reacción de su jefe "dijeron que uno de sus supuestos invitados se identificó como ladrón de arte y luego huyó bajando por el muro de tres metros con una soga…dijeron que no robó nada, sólo quisieron informarlo… y yo supuse que te interesaría" finalizó Jones exhalando la respiración que había contenido mientras hablaba.**

"**Está bien Jones. Sí. Me interesa. Gracias" fue la respuesta escueta de Peter antes de colgar. Peter inspiró profundamente y exhaló, mirando a El que se había despertado y lo miraba interrogante.**

"**Hice bien en avisar a Jones dónde estaría Neal. Hubo un incidente que aparentemente lo involucra…"**

"**Algo grave?"**

"**No. Es decir, no lo sé, no estoy seguro…" rápidamente Peter comenzó a vestirse "iré a buscarlo" dijo a modo de explicación.**

**El asintió y permaneció acostada observando a su marido. **_**Espero que Neal no esté envuelto **_**pensó, pero ni ella misma se lo creyó.**

**Peter pasó por la embajada, solamente para ser informado por el agente a cargo que los italianos habían confirmado que no querían realizar ninguna denuncia. No se habían llevado nada de valor, así que solo se limitaron a preparar un informe y a dejar custodios en el lugar hasta que se calmaran las cosas.**

**La casa de June era su siguiente destino. **

**Cuando vio el cuarto vacío de su hijo en su casa antes de salir, pensó enseguida que estaría en lo de June. **

"**Hola Papá" dijo Neal con inocencia al ver a Peter entrar al cuarto siguiendo a June. Ambos llegaron por sorpresa y Mozzie no tuvo tiempo de esconder la caja de música.**

**Peter dio una recorrida con la mirada a los dos hombres y el objeto y luego se fijó en Neal.**

"**Qué es esto?" preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra "Tiene algo que ver con la denuncia de intrusión que hizo la embajada de Italia?" continuó antes de que Neal pudiera contestar.**

**Neal tragó. "Papá…"**

"**Ni se te ocurra mentirme" Peter puso toda su autoridad y enojo en esas palabras.**

**Neal dio una mirada a Moz, quien carraspeó y se dispuso a contestar pero Peter no lo dejó hablar. **

"**Estoy preguntándole a mi hijo, sr. Alversham"**

"**Nosotros…Nosotros…teníamos que recuperar algo que no les pertenecía…Ellos lo habían robado en primer lugar…" Neal supo que la explicación que estaba dando no convencería a su padre de que habían hecho la cosa correcta. **

**Peter cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse "entonces decidieron robarlo ustedes también…"**

**Neal no pudo hablar. Solamente cabeceó asintiendo.**

**June suspiró, Peter exhaló y Neal y Mozzie se miraron.**

"**Nos vamos a casa" Peter dirigió a su hijo su voz autoritaria.**

"**Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto…." Dijo rápidamente Mozzie señalando el objeto.**

"**Esto va a casa con nosotros" Peter fijó su mirada en el hombre como diciéndole que se atreviera a contradecirlo. **

**Neal tomó la caja cuidadosamente y la puso dentro de la bolsa de terciopelo que la había contenido. Luego se dispuso a seguir a su padre.**

"**Peter, lo siento" dijo en el entretanto, apenada, June "no tenía idea. Creí que era solamente una fiesta indemne"**

**El agente la dio una sonrisa firme "No te preocupes June. Neal no debió involucrarte en esto en primer lugar" dijo mientras daba una mirada dura a su hijo.**

**Neal interpretó correctamente la mirada de su padre "Así es June. Lo siento, no debí meterte en esto."**

**Acto seguido Neal salió seguido por Peter.**

**Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y Elízabeth aún no tenía noticias de su marido y Neal. **

**Ella estaba preparándose para ir a su trabajo pero estaba dudando si hacerlo o no. **

**Cuando tomó su bolso y sus llaves, escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a los hombres de su casa.**

**Peter llevó un paquete que contenía en sus manos y lo depositó en la mesa del comedor, luego se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Neal que lo había seguido cabizbajo. **

**En su furia, ni siquiera saludó a su esposa. **

**Con un gesto de su cabeza indicó al muchacho que fuera a su cuarto y Neal obedeció rápidamente.**

**Peter lo observó subir las escaleras y luego lanzó un profundo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para aliviar la tensión en su cuello.**

"**Creo que hoy me quedaré en casa" murmuró Elízabeth, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de su marido.**

"**Cariño!" dijo Peter, como sorprendido de verla "lo siento. No quise ignorarte" se dieron un abrazo. **

"**Vas a contarme qué pasó esta vez?" murmuró ella.**

**Peter deshizo el abrazo y abrió la bolsa de terciopelo, contándole todo lo que había pasado mientras sacaba la caja de música de su envoltorio. **

"**Y Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó ella retóricamente.**

**Peter la miró con una media sonrisa irónica "¿Y tú qué crees?" le dijo "pero creo que mi mano ya no surte efecto…" agregó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.**

**Revolvió en unos cajones y encontró lo que estaba buscando: una pequeña tabla de cortar con mango, no muy gruesa y con la parte plana un poco más grande que su mano extendida. "Esto servirá" dijo mientras intercambiaba la paleta de una mano a otra, probando su peso y la comodidad en el agarre.**

**Con un suspiro, Elízabeth dijo "Voy a pasear con Satchmo".**

**El agente entró a la habitación de su hijo sin golpear. Lo sorprendió acostado en su cama, abrazando la almohada.**

**Cuando Neal vio entrar a su padre, se sentó y puso sus manos en su regazo. **

**Aun no se había cambiado la ropa y se restregó las manos transpiradas en su pantalón cuando vió lo que su papá traía con él.**

"**Bien jovencito" comenzó Peter, dejando la paleta sobre la cómoda y cruzando los brazos. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. "Escucho tu explicación"**

"**Fue…Fue un desafío" murmuró Neal "Hace…hace tiempo que tengo una competencia con otro…otro ladrón de arte…"**

**Neal hizo una pausa para tragar el trozo que se había formado en su garganta. Si podía, el ceño de su padre se había profundizado más.**

"**Supe…supe que había dicho que yo no podría hacerlo…que yo no podría… **_**tomar**_** esa caja" bajó la cabeza reconociendo que de todas las razones, esa era la más tonta. **

**Y el resoplido de su padre le confirmó que él también lo pensaba así.**

"**¿Qué tiene que ver Alversham en todo esto?" preguntó Peter.**

**Neal cerró los ojos, aún cabizbajo. Se mordió el labio, pensando si decir la verdad o no sobre Mozzie…**

"**El es un antiguo amigo… su nombre es Mozzie… Alversham es su…su…apodo…"**

"**¿Su nombre falso querrás decir?"**

"**Si señor"**

**Peter suspiró, continuando la caminata.**

"**El fue quien te desafió?"**

"**No!...el es un amigo mío…él…me contó lo que el otro había dicho…"**

"**Vaya amigo!" estalló Peter interrumpiendo su caminata y parándose delante de su hijo "Incitándote a hacer cosas que no debes hacer!" hizo una pausa para calmarse "Neal, qué he estado tratando de enseñarte todo este tiempo?"**

**Neal se puso de pie y esta vez fue él quien empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, frustrado por no poder explicar a su padre su razonamiento. **

"**Papá…no se trata de lo que me hayas enseñado o no… sé que no te gusta lo que hacía y…y por eso dejé de hacerlo…. Lo juro papá…no volví a… a mis **_**antiguos hábitos**_**…pero…pero….no podía dejar caer mi reputación…" ¿Cómo explicar que era como un seguro por si algún día tenía que volver a ese estilo de vida?**

"**Reputación de qué! De ladrón? Ese es el concepto que quieres que tengan de ti? Y no es sólo eso! A VER CUÁNDO ENTIENDES QUE ESTO TE PUEDE LLEVAR DE NUEVO A PRISIÓN Y YO NO PODRÉ HACER NADA PARA SACARTE!"**

"**PERO ELLOS NO PUEDEN DENUNCIARME! ELLOS ROBARON LA CAJA DE MÚSICA EN PRIMER LUGAR!"**

"**ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!" Peter gritó a su vez. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos "NO IMPORTA SI PUEDEN DENUNCIARTE O NO! NO DEBISTE HABERLO HECHO Y ESO ES TODO!" Llevó una mano a su frente en un gesto de frustración "Te quedarás en tu cuarto hasta que me calme lo bastante para tratar contigo" declaró y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza.**

**Neal se tiró en su cama y golpeó sus puños en la almohada, como un niño malcriado y en medio de una rabieta.**

**Y de verdad tenía una rabieta. **

**Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan estrictamente moral? No entendía que la vida no era negro y blanco? Que había algunas tonalidades de gris? Robar a un ladrón no estaba mal! Y defender su reputación… él haría lo mismo! No dejaría que nadie pensara que era un cobarde! Pero claro, nadie pensaría que su papá era un cobarde….**

**Enseguida en medio de sus delirios mentales, Neal reconoció que defender su reputación no era la mejor excusa para el robo. Por lo menos no delante de su papá. Y decirle que tenia miedo que algún día Peter lo abandonara y el tuviera que volver a su antigua vida también estaba fuera de discusión. Sería como un insulto a su padre y todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para encarrilarlo…**

**Enterró su cara en la almohada y lanzó un gemido. Cosas como ésta serían las que harían que su padre se cansara de él y lo despachara a la calle de nuevo…. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento comenzaron a caer y el las fregó en su almohada. **

**Pero no iba a demostrar esa debilidad. Le gustara a Peter o no, él debía mantener una puerta abierta…**

**Peter había bajado las escaleras con pasos rápidos y se dirigió a la cocina. **

**Mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, se preguntó cómo tratar con su hijo. **

**Con una paliza, eso era seguro, pero…cómo lograr un resultado duradero? No iba a ser la primera vez que lo castigara por cometer un delito…Bien –pensó – en primer lugar la paliza y en segundo lugar le prohibiría ver a su **_**amigo**_**…lo mantendría castigado durante unos días, sin dejarlo salir…sí…vería cómo resultaba eso…**

**Peter entró nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo sin golpear y Neal lo miró desde su posición en la cama, reconociendo la determinación en el rostro de su padre. **

**El agente se paró frente a su hijo con los brazos en jarra**

"**Bien. Sabes lo que viene ahora" fue todo lo que se limitó a decir. **

**Neal se puso de pie y su padre se sentó en la cama.**

**Con un suspiro de derrota y algo de frustración, el muchacho se acomodó sobre los muslos largos de su padre después de haberse desprendido el pantalón y bajado hasta los tobillos – de todas formas terminarían allí…**

"**Creo que no necesitamos repasar por qué estás en esta posición" dijo el agente con voz dura.**

"**No señor" fue la respuesta no menos dura de Neal.**

**Peter apretó sus labios y, luego de desnudar el trasero de su hijo, comenzó a bajar su mano grande sobre las nalgas blancas.**

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! ****SWAT! SWAT!**

**Tomaron varias palmadas antes de que Neal comenzara a emitir alguna respuesta y esto confirmó el sentimiento de Peter que su hijo no estaba aceptando bien el castigo.**

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! ****SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

**Pronto la piel delicada comenzó a teñirse primero de un rosado fuerte y más tarde de un rojo encendido, y Peter sabía que debía picar como el infierno pero aún así Neal no dio más respuesta que unos retorcijones y pequeños gemidos. **

**El joven prefirió cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y morderse los labios para evitar el llanto. **

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! ****SWAT! SWAT!**

"**Ooooowwww….papá…" comenzó a llorar. Al fin no pudo resistirlo más. Sus nalgas ardían y cada nueva palmada sumaba fuego a su pobre trasero. **

**Peter dio un suspiro de alivio internamente. Ahora su hijo parecía dispuesto a escuchar.**

"**Me mentiste deliberadamente, Neal" comenzó a regañar Peter al tiempo que continuaba entregando palmadas "y no hay ninguna excusa para eso, jovencito!" ****SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

**OW! AY! ****AUCH! OOOWWWWW! Lloraba Neal sin poder aguantar más el dolor. **

"**Involucraste a otros en tus mentiras" SWAT! ****SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! ****"a gente que sabes que te apoyarán porque te aprecian" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "No lo vuelvas a hacer o perderás la confianza de todos!" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

**AAYAYYAAYYY! PAPAAAAÁ! Neal continuó sollozando, pensando en June, arrepentido.**

**Peter se detuvo un momento, dando tiempo a su hijo para que pensara en lo que le acababa de decir. Había notado el remordimiento en el llanto de Neal.**

**Suspiró internamente sabiendo que aún faltaba la parte más difícil. **

**Luego de unos minutos de dejar llorar al muchacho, tomó la paleta que había traído a la habitación y que había colocado en la cama a su lado al entrar por segunda vez al cuarto. **

"**Y Neal…ya no se cómo decirte que no debes robar… dejaré que esto hable por mí" Dijo con voz pesarosa. **

**Inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar golpes con la paleta en el trasero rojo del muchacho.**

**Al principio, Neal no comprendió lo que decía su padre, pero se le puso muy claro al girar su cabeza y ver el implemento en la mano de Peter.**

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! ****SMACK!**

**OOOOWWW! AAAYYYYAAAYYYYAAAYYYY! NOOOOOOOO! **

**Neal trató de zafarse pero Peter lo retuvo aplicando más fuerza con su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del muchacho. **

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

**AAHHHHH! WAAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAAA!**

**Luego de estos diez golpes que, aunque de fuerza moderada, arrancaron aullidos de su hijo, Peter puso la paleta a su lado de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda y la cabeza de su muchacho que había quedado colgando fláccido sobre sus muslos.**

**Imponiendo su fuerza sobre el cuerpo delgado y pequeño, lo obligó a incorporarse y lo cambió de postura, sentándolo en su regazo y haciendo que apoye la cabeza en su hombro. **

**Durante todo el movimiento, Neal no dejó de sollozar.**

"**ssshhhhh, cariño, ssshhhh….ya está…ya pasó…." Trataba de consolar Peter, pero pasaron unos buenos diez minutos antes de que Neal convirtiera sus sollozos en respiraciones entrecortadas. Todo ese tiempo Peter se había movido hacia atrás y hacia adelante, meciendo a su niño. **

"**Me dolió mucho…."escuchó la voz embozada desde su hombro.**

"**Lo se" contestó severamente "espero que no se te borre de la memoria porque esto es lo que recibirás si hay una próxima vez."**

**Neal solo suspiró.**

"**Neal" Peter lo nombró con un tono de advertencia.**

"**Qué… qué quieres… que te diga?" dijo entre hipos.**

**Esta vez, fue Peter el que suspiró, mientras continuaba con los masajes consoladores en la espalda del muchacho. **

**Peter lo pensó un momento y luego dijo**

"**Tu castigo no termina aquí. Te quedarás en tu cuarto todo el día, y no podrás salir de la casa excepto al trabajo durante un mes" hizo una pausa para que sus palabras penetraran "Y no vas a volver a encontrarte con amigos como Alversham o como quiera que se llame…"**

"**No!" al escuchar la última parte Neal se desembarazó de los brazos de su padre y se puso de pie, enfrentando a Peter. Rápidamente acomodó sus ropas sobre su trasero castigado.**

"**Qué quieres decir con No?" Peter también se puso de pie con sus manos en sus caderas "Esto no está para el debate!" **

"**Pero no puedes decirme a quién ver y a quien no!" Neal se puso rebelde y comenzó a retroceder unos pasos de su padre.**

"**Pero lo haré mientras tu no puedas diferenciar quién te hace bien y quién no. Esto es no negociable, Neal" respondió Peter con calma.**

"**Acuéstate un rato" continuó el agente, haciendo un gesto hacia la cama con su mano, cuando vio que su hijo no respondía pero se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente "Te avisaré cuándo puedas salir".**

**Ayudó a su hijo lloroso a meterse en la cama, boca abajo, y luego salió de la habitación.**

**Cuando bajaba las escaleras, Peter escuchó el timbre en la puerta**

"**Yo abro" avisó en voz alta a Elizabeth que estaba en la cocina.**

**Se quedó pestañeando sorprendido al ver a Mozzie parado en su entrada.**

"**Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó con tono áspero.**

**Mozzie estrujó nerviosamente la gorra que tenía entre sus manos "Sr. Burke…creo que debemos hablar…."**

"**No tenemos nada de qué hablar" respondió Peter comenzando a levantar la voz, a pesar de que Elízabeth que había venido a su lado, puso una mano en su brazo. **

**Aún no se había calmado del enfrentamiento con su hijo y ya debía tratar con este ladronzuelo "Es más, le diré que no es bienvenido aquí, no puede ver a mi hijo y le recuerdo que soy policía y puedo hacer una profunda investigación de su pasado y meterlo en la cárcel. Y lo haré si no se va ahora!"**

"**PAPÁ!" el grito de Neal sobresaltó a los dos. El muchacho había escuchado voces y salió de su habitación justo para oir las palabras de su padre. **

**Peter dejó la puerta abierta y se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo con lo cual Mozzie aprovechó para entrar.**

"**Neal ve a tu cuarto. No te di permiso para salir" la voz de Peter sonó severa y la mirada que le dirigió desde el pie de la escalera pasó un mensaje claro.**

"**Pero es mi amigo! No puedes echarlo!" Neal quedó en uno de los escalones del medio, entendiendo el mensaje tácito de su padre. Pero no pudo evitar agregar "NO TIENES DERECHO! ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?"**

"**Soy tu padre y sí tengo derecho" murmuró Peter cuando tomó la decisión de poner en su lugar a su hijo, subiendo con pasos rápidos las escaleras.**

**Cuando vio la expresión de su padre, Neal comprendió que cometió un error. **

**Comenzó a subir los escalones retrocediendo sin quitar la vista de Peter, y apuró sus pasos hacia su cuarto cuando vio que su padre se acercaba.**

**Peter lo persiguió y cerró la puerta de un portazo cuando entraron al cuarto del muchacho.**

**Abajo, El y Moz se encogieron cuando escucharon los azotes y los "No papi! No!" de Neal. **

**Elízabeth suspiró y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado. **

**Mozzie puso su expresión lo menos amenazadora posible "Debo hablar con su marido" casi suplicó. **

**Suspirando nuevamente, El contestó "Siéntate por favor" señalando el sofá "Estoy segura que Peter querrá hablar contigo también"**

**Mozzie se sentó, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos "Conozco a Neal desde hace tres o cuatro años" dijo luego de un momento, cuando los sonidos de la paliza se detuvieron "quizás su marido quiera tener a alguien que sepa de la vida de Neal en ese período…."**

**Peter bajó los escalones acomodándose el cinto en su pantalón, profundamente apesadumbrado por haber tenido que castigar a su hijo nuevamente. Había sido lo más suave que pudo con el cinturón, sabiendo que el muchacho debía estar muy dolorido aún, pero así y todo Neal sollozó como si lo estuviera matando. **

**Se detuvo en un paso cuando escuchó el último comentario del hombre. **

**Tenía razón. **

**Quería saber de la vida de Neal en esos años. Pero tendría que dejar en claro algunas cosas.**

**Peter continuó su camino hasta pararse delante de Moz. "Tienes razón" le dijo "Pero tienes que entender que quiero que Neal cambie su estilo de vida…"**

**Moz levantó las manos en gesto de defensa "Lo entiendo. No volveré a tentarlo con estos **_**trabajos… **_**Pero aún usted debe comprender que su experiencia y sus contactos son los que lo están ayudando a resolver los casos que tiene"**

**Peter hizo un gesto de asentimiento "Lo se" murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca y se volteaba para mirar a su mujer.**

**Elízabeth le hizo un gesto de apoyo y eso lo reconfortó. **

**No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero esperaba que esa pequeña concesión hacia las amistades de su hijo fuera para el bien del muchacho y de su relación con él.**

**Esa noche cenaron los cuatro juntos en la casa de Peter.**

**Luego de una charla corazón a corazón entre el agente y su hijo, acordaron que Peter no le impediría ver a Mozzie pero con la condición de que ni siquiera hablaran sobre nuevos "casos" a menos que tuviera que ver con algo que Peter estuviera investigando, y en esos momentos Peter estaría presente.**

**Neal en un principio creyó que su padre era un poco inocente al pensar que cuando estuvieran solos no hablarían o harían cosas relacionadas a su pasado en común; pero enseguida comprendió que con esto su padre le estaba diciendo tácitamente "confío en ti, no me defraudes" y por supuesto que el no defraudaría a su padre…o al menos haría todo lo posible por no hacerlo…**

**Mozzie no pudo con su genio y volvió a preguntar a Peter qué haría con la caja de música. El agente no la podría presentar al FBI porque tendría que explicar cómo la obtuvo y eso solo significarían problemas para Neal. **

**Tampoco podría dejarla en su casa porque cuanto ladrón existiera y supiera ese dato pondría en peligro a su familia. **

**Peter la entregó con mucho cuidado en las manos ansiosas de Mozzie, cuando él se estaba retirando a su casa.**

"**No quiero saber qué harás con ella" dijo Peter**

"**Yo sí" se escuchó el murmullo de Neal detrás de él.**

**Mozzie sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Peter se daba vuelta lentamente hacia su hijo**

"**Qué dijiste?" preguntó en tono amenazador.**

"**Sólo…sólo… para saber que está bien cui-cuidada…" tartamudeó Neal. Peter continuó mirándolo fijamente "Pero pensándolo bien…no creo que me convenga saberlo…"**

"**Ni a ti ni a tu trasero…" contestó Peter. **

**Mozzie decidió hablar, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para su amiguito. **

"**Nadie lo sabrá. Desapareceré con ella en la noche y nunca la volverán a ver… será como una leyenda **_**La caja de música de ámbar y el misterioso desconocido que se la llevó con un destino incierto…**_

**Peter, Neal y El lo miraron con idénticas expresiones de extrañeza…**

"**Adios Mozzie. Un gusto cenar contigo" dijo por fin Peter señalando la calle.**

"**mmm… sí…gracias... Adiós".**


End file.
